


See You Later, Alligator

by a_quick_drink



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_quick_drink/pseuds/a_quick_drink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter finds an uninvited guest in the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Later, Alligator

"Owen!"

Hearing Carter's voice carry from clear across the property, Owen cringed. He knew that tone. Something was wrong and somehow it was his fault. And while that usually was the case, it was also besides the point that maybe he was innocent and maybe Carter was being a bit of a drama queen. 

Owen strolled across the manicured lawn, in no hurry to discover what he had--or hadn't--done this time.

"You bellowed, darling?" Owen asked as he joined Carter at the edge of the pool.

"What is _that_?"

Squinting from the late morning sun, Owen looked in the direction Carter was pointing to a dark object barely more than a foot long cruising the perimeter of the pool. He pursed his lips. Oh yes, in Carter's mind this was definitely somehow his doing. "That appears to be a baby alligator," Owen answered coolly.

"And what is it doing in my pool?"

"Perhaps it fancied a swim?" Owen tried, favoring Carter with a wide smile intended to diffuse his mood. "It is awfully muggy out today."

"Yes, which is why I'd like to use the pool too."

Owen stifled a laugh. The man whose mere presence made grown men tremble was afraid to get in a giant pool with a tiny alligator. This was something he was never letting Carter live down.

"It's just a baby," Owen said. "It's probably more scared of you than you are it."

"I don't care. Until it starts paying the water and cleaning bills, I want it out."

There were a few different ways he could reply to that. Owen was in good spirits today and this only added to his mood--giving his boyfriend a hard time would be just the thing to improve it.

"Does that mean I'm not allowed in _your_ pool either?"

"What? No, no, no." Carter turned to face him and it was all Owen could do to maintain the ruse. "I--I didn't mean it like that, cariño." Reaching for him, Carter cupped the back of his neck with a hand and pulled him into a kiss. "Everything that's mine is yours, always," he murmured. "You know how I feel about reptiles, though."

That he did. Carter mostly disliked reptiles because some consumed rodents--it was the principle of it, he claimed, that he'd be a traitor to his darling rats. The man was ridiculous sometimes but Owen loved him for it, so he only kept scaly pets that preferred vegetables and crickets to bite-sized mammals.

Owen returned the kiss and pulled away, smiling. He went to the corner of the pool where the little reptile was scrabbling at the tile in an effort to escape and scooped it out of the water. Maybe he could milk this whole hero thing later. He hurried off to the side of the property he'd spotted alligators in before, gently placing the reptile in the grass a short distance away. "There you are, love. Now go find your mum." The gator blinked its eyes at him, and then toddled off--to somewhere safe where it'd stay out of trouble he hoped. 

As for himself, it was still early enough in the day to get into more trouble.


End file.
